


Of Pinings, Bickerings, and The Unfortunate Woman Caught in Between

by ang_gray_smol



Category: Noli Me Tangere & Related Works - José Rizal
Genre: Bickering, Boys Kissing, I Tried, M/M, Tsunderes, an unfortunate woman caught in the fray, possessive!Juanito, possessive!Placido, the tropang nerds are mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 08:36:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8660113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ang_gray_smol/pseuds/ang_gray_smol
Summary: Placido plays hard to get. Juanito plays hard to get. Placido likes Juanito. Juanito likes Placido. Nothing is ever going to happen with all these twists and turns.





	

**Author's Note:**

> credits to dai-senpai for prompting this during lunch time.

Placido likes a certain Juanito insert-other-birth-names-here Pelaez, and he doesn’t fucking know why.

Placido wasn’t even sure how it started. Maybe it was on the day the entire gang got Basilio drunk and found out that he and Isagani were doing it-that-must-not-be-named behind their backs, and Juanito was being quite touchy-feely as well that night. Maybe it was that one time the sun was ridiculously hot, and Placido chanced upon Juanito slicking his hair back with his eyes half-lidded (kind of like bedroom eyes?), exposing his sweaty forehead. Or maybe it was that one time Juanito poked him in the cheek for being too academic about a certain topic and told him to take it easy because no one’s trying to debate the ass out of him.

How Placido come up with the strange conclusion in the first place, he doesn’t know either. He has three proofs, though, _three_ proofs to show that he likes Juanito Pelaez, and that’s one too many.

Proof 1: He looks at Juanito longer than necessary. Longer what’s deemed as normal from a guy to another guy. He even does it out of habit, unconsciously, when his mind is wandering away from the lesson.

Proof 2: He has developed a huge jealousy over whoever comes within a five-foot radius from Juanito, whether it’s a classmate, Makaraig, a professor, or a girl from a municipal school. Placido personally believes that nobody should ever come that close into Juanito’s vicinity, and it’s _obviously_ not because he’s shooting daggers at whoever does so.

Proof 3: He has the sudden inexplicable urge to pull out his balisong (which he unfortunately left back in his home in Batangas) and cut the hell out of any woman Juanito was talking to, whether it be someone who asked about the weather, or someone who unfortunately fell victim to Juanito’s odd charms. Even if he gets jailed for committing homicide (and probably arson too), Placido will not back down because Juanito is _his_.

 

 

 

“What the fuck are you looking at?”

“Oh come on now, Placiding! Aren’t you happy to see my face, at the very least?”

“Hell no. I’d rather stare at your butt rather than your face.”

“Oh my, you’re getting feisty, Placiding~!”

Placido felt his face heat up.

“N-no way! I mean to insult you, you idiot. And stop calling me ‘Placiding’!”

Juanito pouted, and Placido had to roll his eyes and look away, maybe in shame, maybe in flusteredness, nobody knows.

“That’s awfully mean of you, Placiding.”

“Yes, and when did I ever become nice to you?”

“When you offered me that _ensaymada_ that you had yesterday! I didn’t know that Placido Penitente had a shred of kindness in him. I thought you were only full of rage and _bulalo_.”

“W-what?! I am _not_ full of _bulalo_! And the only reason why I gave you my _ensaymada_ yesterday was because you kept on insisting until I finally had to give in to your fucking request.”

“Language, Placiding.” Juanito tut-tutted Placido, who was still partially fuming and feeling steam (steam?!) coming out from his ears. “Besides, giving in to my request only means that you’re kind on the inside!”

Placido felt a headache coming on. It’s time to stop.

 

 

 

Juanito chewed the inside of his lip. Beneath the table, he fidgeted with his fingers. It’s a miracle that until now he’s effectively hidden his liking for Placido Penitente, when today he’s being extra rude (in a metaphoric sense) while he’s passionately discussing-slash-debating on the lesson.

Most of the time, Juanito wonders why he developed such a thing for Placido. Probably because Placido’s such a smartass and he looks cool while he’s at it. Probably because Placido’s ridiculously patient even if he keeps on pestering him every now and then (which would often be followed up by the rest of the gang, resulting to even more chaos and destruction). Or probably because there was that one time it was especially hot, and Juanito chanced upon Placido slicking his hair back with half-lidded eyes (bedroom eyes, he confirmed), exposing his sweaty forehead.

Juanito is not logical, but he came up with three reasons as to why he could possibly like this indignant asshole who is neither placid nor penitent.

Reason 1: He looks at Placido longer than what is expected. He doesn’t even mean to stare for so long, but for some apparent reason, he looks at Placido like he’s the only person in the room. Hopefully, nobody has noticed.

Reason 2: He gets extremely moody when somebody comes with a six foot radius from Placido, be it a classmate, Sandoval, Isagani, Basilio, a professor, or even a leaf falling from the _narra_ tree in the courtyard. Juanito personally believes nobody should be in such close vicinity from Placido, and it’s _totally_ not because he sends death glares their way.

Reason 3: He was once chanced upon while playing his violin. Juanito decided to take some time alone, and be with his beloved instrument. He hasn’t played in weeks, and he feared the he was already rusty in his playing. As he played a quick warm-up piece, Placido passed by and stopped to listen. Juanito was embarrassed that time, but Placido encouraged him (rather dully) to continue his playing.

 

 

 

“Oi, Placiding!”

“What.”

“Are you even trying to inquire what I’m about to inquire? Have you written down all the stuff written on the board earlier?”

“Yep.”

“Mind if I copy them?”

“Nope.”

“…why are you oddly unresponsive?”

“I didn’t know that the great Juanito Pelaez needed notes so he could review or something. I didn’t even know you paid attention in class.”

Juanito’s face flushed a pale pink. Placido didn’t notice—he was absorbed in his book.

“S-shut up, you. I-I value my education too, you know. Just this once.”

“Knock yourself out.”

Juanito pursed his lips into a very straight line. _Very funny, Penitente. Very funny._

 

 

 

Placido was pissed that Juanito flirted with too many women.

It pissed him off even more that the women he flirted with were equally responsive.

While Placido had quite (keyword: _quite_ ) a good tolerance of the people in his surroundings, he had zero tolerance for people who came within a five foot radius from Juanito. He also had negative one tolerance for women who came within a five foot radius from Juanito and started shamelessly flirting with him like they’ve been dating for months.

(Isagani can attest that dating is not _that_ chummy and shameless. Paulita nodded her head in agreement.)

 

 

 

Juanito was terribly dismayed at the fact that he wasn’t even sure if Placido swung the other way. His chances of telling Placido his feelings dropped lower.

What better way to block out the feeling than by flirting with women and promising them things you’d rather promise to the one you truly love in a rather twisted and painful simulation?

 

 

 

The day was growing dark by the time the gang left the school. They were discussing happily about the events of that day, whatever transpired during classes, and Isagani’s own experiences coming from a different school. Juanito had an arm around Placido’s shoulders, and was laughing along with the others. Placido and Basilio were quietly walking, nodding every now and then to something someone said.

A girl came up to them—she looked particularly invested in Juanito. The others sensed a kind of danger, and they left one by one, dropping different excuses for their sudden action.

Until Juanito, Placido, and the girl were the only ones left.

“Err…Placido,” Juanito began, his voice apologetic, “why don’t you head home now? It’s getting pretty late.”

_Oh God, why in front of him?_

“I don’t mind,” Placido deadpanned.

_Who the fuck is that woman?_

“Juanito~,” the girl crooned, placing her thin hands on Juanito’s shoulders. Juanito gulped. Placido stiffened not too visibly. “Juanito, you said we were going out today! Why on earth did you take so long?” The girl pouted for dramatic effect.

“Well, there was an exam today, and I just couldn’t miss it—”

“But you promised me, Juanito!” The girl stamped her foot indignantly. Placido had balled his hand into a tight fist.

“I’m so sorry honey, but could we do that tomorrow instead? It’s getting late already—”

“Oi, Juanito.”

Placido’s deadly tone set Juanito on edge.

“Who’s this?”

“His new girlfriend, of course,” the girl replied proudly, lifting her chin up for emphasis (this girl really was dramatic, no?)

Placido’s right eye twitched.

Without warning, he grabbed Juanito’s arm, and dragged him back all the way to the Physics lab, leaving the girl behind, confused and dazed.

 

 

 

“What the _fuck_ was all that about?”

“Placido, listen, I can explain.”

“I don’t need you bullshit explanation, Pelaez. Just what the fuck was all that about?”

“Wait, _why_ are you suddenly so invested in my dealings with women?”

“Why don’t you fucking _answer_ my question?”

“What else do you want me to answer?! I like you, but I don’t even know if you like me too, you bastard!”

Placido froze momentarily. Juanito’s eyes were burning holes into him, the gravity of his words starting to sink in.

Automatically, he grabbed the sides of Juanito’s face, and pulled it to his for a kiss. Like one of them was out of breath, and the other was breathing life into him.

There was nothing special about the kiss. It was sloppy and inexperienced, but they went for it anyway. Placido relentlessly nipped at Juanito’s bottom lip, before being granted access. He slid his tongue in slowly, baiting out a soft moan from Juanito.

A sudden tug on the lapels of Placido’s shirt made him lose his dominance, and Placido found himself at the mercy of Juanito.

He _swore_ he heard a growl from the back of Juanito’s throat. An odd heat spread throughout the entirety of his body.

When they broke apart, panting, Placido rested his head on Juanito’s shoulder, and encircled his arms around the other’s waist. Juanito followed suit.

“I like you too, you idiot,” Placido whispered. Juanito, whose face was red from kissing, grew redder still. Contentment rested in both hearts.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://almightytrashcan.tumblr.com/post/153729735113/of-pinings-bickerings-and-the-unfortunate-woman)


End file.
